Stay With Me
by thebittersweetc
Summary: Se apaixonar por ela não é como se machucar ou ter ossos quebrados, é mais como o calor, a cor verde e a súbita e viciante epifania de que tudo vai acabar bem. [KakaSaku] [Tradução] [Original: Lindt Luirae]


A seguinte fanfiction _**STAY WITH ME**_ é de autoria da **Lindt Luirae**, que me deu permissão para traduzir seu trabalho. A ID da publicação original é 13417357.

* * *

**Stay With Me  
**By: Lindt Luirae

**Sinopse: **Se apaixonar por ela não é como se machucar ou ter ossos quebrados, é mais como o calor, a cor verde e a súbita e viciante epifania de que tudo vai acabar bem. [KakaSaku]

**Nota da Tradutora: **Me deparei com essa autora no final do ano passado e me encantei por vários de seus trabalhos, e o melhor é que ela ainda é ativa no site. Espero que gostem desse presente em comemoração a 15 traduções publicadas. Se as respostas forem positivas eu tento traduzir mais coisas dela. :)

* * *

— Você parece meio distraído ultimamente. — Genma comenta um dia, se apoiando do lado de Kakashi no balcão de recepção da torre da Hokage.

Kakashi se endireita, um pouco abrupto demais para ser casualmente. — Estou bem

Sabendo o quão defensivo Kakashi podia ser quando se tratava de falar sobre sentimentos, Genma rapidamente respondeu: — Não estou dizendo que não está! Cê sabe, só estou dizendo que se algum dia quiser um ombro amigo ou coisa do gênero, eu estou aqui, ok?

Os olhos de Kakashi enrugam levemente enquanto ele enfia as mãos nos bolsos e se prepara para partir. — Eu sei. Obrigado.

Ele gira nos calcanhares e vai embora, seus dedos contornando o metal caloroso descansando na altura de sua coxa. Ele pressiona a ponta de um dedo contra o pequeno diamante, desliza seu mindinho no anel, onde ele consegue sentir a delicada gravação de uma data.

Vinte de Maio, do ano em que Sakura se tornara a diretora médica do hospital, o dia em que eles tiveram seu primeiro encontro quatro anos atrás.

O relacionamento deles é estável.

Ele é intenso (quase como se afogar) também. Como cair de um arranha-céu, suas sinapses a todo vapor, seu coração batendo rapidamente, mas é um colchão macio que te espera na descida, e não o chão de concreto.

Se apaixonar por ela não é como se machucar ou ter ossos quebrados, é mais como o calor, a cor verde e a súbita e viciante epifania de que tudo vai acabar bem.

Ele a ama. Ele nunca pensara ser capaz de amar, mas ele a ama com todas as maneiras estúpidas que seu coração sabe como falhar ao vê-la, com todas as maneiras absurdas que seu estômago embola ao sentir seu toque, com todas as fantasias ridículas que passam irrestrita e incontrolavelmente por seu cérebro.

Ele contorna o anel mais uma vez, e imagina, apenas imagina, como seria viver o resto de sua vida com ela. Chegar em casa toda noite e se deparar com seu rosto sorridente, dormir ao seu lado enquanto ela espanta todos os seus pesadelos, ler juntos no sofá, banhar seus cachorros, e dar risadas e mais risadas, porque eles estão felizes, e ele a ama, e essa é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu em sua vida patética e miserável.

Seus pés o levam até em casa. Ele pode perguntá-la – ele pode até mesmo pedir para Ino perguntá-la. Eles nunca conversaram sobre casamento – apenas mencionaram filhos uma vez e vagamente, e a lembrança de seu rubor quando ela admitiu que gostaria de tê-los um dia, deixa uma sensação abrasadora em seu peito que torna difícil respirar.

O anel está pegando fogo contra sua pele, sugando seu calor corporal. Era de sua mãe, e de sua avó antes dela. É o único pedaço dela que ele ainda tem – seu pai, no testamento, o havia confiado a Kakashi, se ele um dia decidisse continuar o legado dos Hatake.

Kakashi o havia modificado com a gravação e o diamante. Ele não sabe o que seu pai acharia disso, mas gosta de pensar que ele não teria ligado.

Ele para em frente a porta e se pergunta se deve propor hoje. Ele poderia apenas perguntar.

É estável entre eles, um passo de cada vez. Soma até que ele se sinta inteiro; ela o encontra no meio; o levanta do chão. É com ela que ele pode contar.

Ele escuta seus passos enquanto ela anda para lá e para cá na casa que eles dividem há dois anos, imagina o modo como ela balança vez ou outra ao som da música em sua cabeça, e sorri para si mesmo.

Kakashi gira a maçaneta e entra na casa. Sakura para no corredor, um travesseiro em suas mãos. — Ah… oi! Chegou mais cedo.

Kakashi encolhe os ombros no automático ao fechar a porta com os pés e andar para pressionar um beijo em suas têmporas. — Não sou mais o Hokage. Tenho mais tempo livre do que o esperado.

Sakura ri de leve. — Graças a deus! Venha… eu ia começar a reler o _Icha Icha Violência. _Quer ler comigo?

Kakashi sorri, toma um tempo para realmente sentir a familiar agitação em seu peito que apenas ela consegue causar antes de segui-la até o quarto. Sakura sobe na cama, se aninha debaixo das cobertas antes de acenar para ele. — Anda, vem cá.

— Um minuto, vou trocar de roupa. — ele diz e não tenta esconder o sorriso porque ela está observando-o intensamente quando ele começa a se despir, e ele nunca se cansa de tê-la olhando para ele, por completo, mas ao invés disso perceber seus olhos focados em seu rosto, encarando.

Ela o chamara de lindo uma vez, o que não é uma palavra que Kakashi sequer associaria consigo mesmo, mas ainda faz seu peito sentir todos os tipos de apertões e dores, porque ela o olha como se ele tivesse pendurado as estrelas no céu. E às vezes é demais, às vezes é desafiador, e apenas às vezes, é o que faz encarar seu reflexo no espelho mais fácil.

— Ei. — ele a cumprimenta com um beijo nos lábios ao deslizar do seu lado debaixo dos macios lençóis.

— Ei. — ela murmura, inclinando o queixo para encontrar seus lábios. Ele a beija de novo, porque ela tem o gosto de seu brilho labial de morango, e é um gosto que ele é viciado. — Como foi no trabalho?

— Cansativo. — ele conta com sinceridade. — E o seu?

— Agitado. — ela responde com um beicinho ao se afastar dele para pegar o_ Icha Icha_ da cabeceira. — Mas agora estou em casa, então vou ler uns livros bregas de romance com o meu adorável namorado.

Kakashi ri; ele não consegue evitar.

O anel já está com ele há três semanas e ele não consegue acreditar que o segurou por tanto tempo – todo dia fica um pouco mais difícil de não propor.

Sakura volta a se aconchegar nele, cabeça no seu ombro, e abre a primeira página. Eles leem em silêncio por um tempo, os risinhos dela um conforto familiar na escuridão quebrada pela luminária de canto. Kakashi presta meia atenção ao texto, seu nariz pressionado ao cabelo dela com cheiro de flores, bochechas contra sua cabeça.

Ele a envolve com ambos os braços e sorri quando ela se afunda nele, a mão movendo-se para descansar sobre seu braço. Os dedos dela acariciam a pele marcada, desenhando despreocupadamente pequenos círculos que fazem cócegas. Eventualmente, ela abaixo o livro, cabeça descansando na dele. — Você está bem?

— Uhum. — seus lábios pressionam levemente seu cabelo. — Por que?

Ela gira o pescoço para considerá-lo com seus inigualáveis olhos verdes, e seu olhar provoca um sentimento que se parece um pouco com se afogar. — É só que você parece um pouco… distraído esses dias. Você sabe que pode falar comigo sobre qualquer coisa, né? No que está pensando?

Kakashi considera o que ela disse por alguns instantes – é uma deixa bastante conveniente. Ele morde o lábio ao encará-la, observando o jeito como seus olhos deslizam para sua boca antes de rapidamente erguê-los. — … Eu amo ser ninja. — ele admite em voz baixa. — Ou melhor, eu me acostumei a ser ninja. Mas… você me faz querer ficar aqui com você.

Ela sorri, e é radiante. — Verdade? Não me parece tão ruim.

— Não. — ele murmura, pressionando sua testa contra a cabeça dela. — O que eu tô falando… te contando… é que você me faz querer ficar aqui, com você… você faz com que eu não queira ir a lugar nenhum mais.

— … então fique. — ela ergue as costas da mão para acariciar sua bochecha, e o modo como seu coração falha em resposta é meio embaraçoso.

— Você quer isso? Você quer passar o resto da sua vida comigo? — ele se arrisca de forma incerta e se ajeita para permitir que ela o olhe novamente.

— Achei que fosse bem óbvio. — ela murmura timidamente, e segura sua bochecha com a palma da mão. — Por que?

Kakashi tamborila os dedos no quadril dela; é agora ou nunca, os olhos dela derramando nos seus, seu coração batendo contra suas costas. — Sakura, você gostaria… você gostaria de… quer casar comigo?

Seus lábios se partem em surpresa, seus olhos verdes arregalando. E então seu rosto se abre no sorriso mais bonito que ele já vira. — Ai meu deus, sim!

Kakashi ri do modo abrupto que ela gira em seu colo ao se agarrar nele e beijá-lo. — É claro que eu caso com você… Estive me perguntando se algum dia você pediria. — ela ri de felicidade contra sua boca, e Kakashi a beija de novo e de novo, saboreando seu gosto e a sensação de felicidade e ansiedade em seu peito e como seu corpo arde em saudade e desejo.

Seus braços envolvem o pequeno corpo dela, segurando-a enquanto seus lábios se mesclam num misto de gentileza e vontade. Ele vai apreciá-la até seu último suspiro, ele pensa, ele vai aceitar tudo o que ela der, e vai guardar junto do coração que ela curara, e tudo vai acabar bem porque ela é a única coisa boa em sua vida.

Suas mãos adentram a roupa dela, tocando a abrasada pele de suas costas e as íntimas curvas e relevos de seu corpo. Eles se amam, tocam e demoram-se até que ele arranca sons de seus lábios como um peixe no anzol.

Não parece a primeira vez; não precisa ser a primeira para ser especial. É mais como voltar para casa após uma longa missão.

Há conforto no pesado bater do coração dela contra o seu, um lânguido abandono na suave sensação de sua pele sob seu toque. Ele encontra refúgio no sussurro de sua voz e nas pequenas arfadas que ela dá que ainda o fazem sentir como se ela estivesse enterrando sua mão bem lá no fundo do seu ser e abrindo espaço para si.

Assistir suas mãos revelarem trechos de sua pele o preenche de uma incessante ganância que o faz tirar e tirar até que ela esteja gloriosamente nua pra ele, pele corada, peitos subindo e descendo e mamilos rosados endurecidos que tensionam sob sua atenção. Ele segue as linhas de seu corpo com os dedos e boca e mais uma vez com a língua, o estômago dela flutuando com cada toque e seus dedos quase tremendo com a necessidade de tê-la.

E quando ele se enterra dentro dela, é como se ele estivesse depositando um pedaço de sua alma nas profundezas dela, e por um momento, eles estão suspensos e imóveis e respirando com dificuldade e a boca dela está aberta e seus olhos estão enevoados e parcialmente fechados.

Há muitas coisas que ele quer dizer, muitas coisas que ele sente naquele momento, um mundo de emoções que ele deixa trancado quase na superfície o tempo todo, mas que ela consegue bagunçar até ameaçarem sair de uma só vez.

Ele a beija e sente admiração e serenidade porque naquele momento, ele está o mais próximo dela possível. Ele a beija de novo porque seu coração está apertado com a mesma força que ela ao redor dele, e ele precisa canalizar todos os vívidos sentimentos em seu peito em algum lugar antes que eles o dominem completamente.

Isso faz com que seu corpo se mexa contra o dela, numa dança familiar, os passos revistos e performados uma centena de vezes, mas o ápice é como nada nesse mundo.

Mover junto a ela transforma o mundo num plano de fundo, e tudo o que resta é a sensação de pele escorregadia e o ar quente e como ela se abre para ele como se tivesse sido moldada para recebê-lo.

— Kakashi. — há dez dedos pressionando contra a pele de suas costas, e ela está tão encharcada que ele está preenchido por cada pedaço de seu corpo, e parece que ele está se afogando. — Sim, sim, _sim…_

Ela é tão perfeita para ele, quente e amorosa e molhada, acompanhando facilmente cada um de seus movimentos, cada vez mais rápido, deixando-os mais próximos.

O cheiro dela é inebriante – a lavanda em seu cabelo e a baunilha em sua pele e o odor feminino de seu sexo e aquele doce brilho labial cobrindo seus lábios… os lábios dele se partem e sua língua faz uma trilha no pescoço dela, onde seus dentes então cravam para marcá-la como dele.

E então ele cobre sua boca aberta com a dele, e sente ela gemer em sua garganta, e depois o orgasmo em seu pau.

— Meu deus. — ele engasga num grunhido, empurra seu quadril com força nela quando ele goza também, provocado pelos espasmos que transferem do corpo dela para o seu. — Merda. — ele geme fracamente, e subitamente os braços dela estão ao seu redor e ela está enterrando seu rosto no pescoço dela.

— Shhh. — ela sussurra, ainda de encontro a ele, felizmente juntando seus ápices.

Ele agarra seu quadril e morde a junção de seu ombro porque ela ainda está tremendo ao seu redor e tudo está mais sensível e cru, o som em sua garganta quase como um pedido de misericórdia.

Ela desliza dele mas seus braços a seguram contra ele, recusando a se separar dela tão cedo. Ele a mantém o mais próximo que ousa e se deleita com o riso ofegante que sente em sua têmpora.

Ele deixa ela abaixar até que eles fiquem cara a cara, nariz com nariz. Ela dá um sorriso tentativo e brilhante. — Vamos fazer isso amanhã.

— Amanhã? — ele pisca, coração cambaleando em seu peito e cabeça ainda enevoada com o êxtase do pós-sexo.

— Não a festa de casamento, só… vamos fazer isso amanhã. Vamos nos casar amanhã… céus, vamos fazer isso agora.

Kakashi solta uma risada em alarme. — Não acho que o cartório esteja aberto a essa hora.

Sakura faz um bico, o que a faz ganhar um beijo nos lábios e um riso frouxo. — Amanhã. — ele concorda, carinhosamente tirando os fios de cabelo dos seus olhos.

Ele tateia sem ver os lençóis enquanto eles se beijam suavemente mais uma vez, agarra a barra de sua calça e tira um anel do bolso.

Os olhos de Sakura reluzem ao ver o metal prateado entre os dedos de Kakashi. — É tão bonito… — ela o oferece sua mão, bochechas corando adoravelmente.

Kakashi desliza o anel no dedo dela, sentindo-se estranhamente em êxtase. — Era da minha mãe.

— É lindo demais. — ela reafirma, olha para o anel novamente e dá um gritinho antes de puxá-lo para mais um abraço. — Eu amei, amei, amei!

— Eu amo você. — ele diz em resposta, o que provoca um sorriso aberto, os dentes dela enterrando suavemente na pele macia de seu lábio. Ele acredita que nunca vai dizer palavras tão sinceras quanto aquelas.

E a melhor parte? Ainda faz seu estômago revirar quando ela pressiona a testa na sua e responde, de forma suave e com sinceridade: — Eu também te amo.

* * *

_Thank you, Lindt!_


End file.
